


Du bist so schön

by aristokratischer



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: M/M, disgusting tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: How Beethes falls in love with a little Mushroom.





	Du bist so schön

Ludwig found something of a kindred spirit in Franz. Once his groveling was stripped away, once he got a room, once that street fashion fell by the wayside to return to his suits and bow ties (he always seemed so much more at home in those), Ludwig found that spirit. 

He found that spirit for the first time, curled up on the gazebo in the back, seemingly unaware of the storm brewing in the distance, occasionally pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his freckled nose as it was buried furiously in a book. 

_Faust, Teil Eins._

Goethe. 

There’s familiarity in the title, in the author. Something he can’t quite place, other than he has read this before. Ludwig was unaware he was staring until Franz peeked up from over his book, gingerly folding a corner in on the top of the page. “Is something the matter, Beethoven-senpai?” 

Well, groveling aside, it seemed he couldn’t shake that new “senpai” thing. 

“What are you reading?” 

“Goethe’s Faust--haven’t you read it?” There’s slight bewilderment in his voice. Surely Beethoven has read Faust as many times as he had. As many times as he could recite passages by heart. 

“I have, Schubert. It’s been a while.” 

“Oh.” That made sense. It’s been at around 200 years, as far as Franz knew. He worried his lip between his teeth, before handing him the well-loved copy. “Refresh yourself. It’s in German, you should have no problems reading that.” He was well aware that their native tongues were so much easier than Japanese, than any other language they were born with. “Take your time, though, Beethoven-senpai. Savor every word.” 

From there, it grew. They’d meet under the gazebo and read and talk together. Ludwig noted little things, the way his eyes would light up when they spoke of what they read, the way he’d nervously tuck a strand of hair behind his ear when it fell forward, the way he’d whisper lines of literature or poetry to himself if he read something that stuck out to him. That grew into nights they’d spend with glasses of wine, speaking of nothing, senpai having been dropped, first names used. Kisses shared, tasting of tipsiness. Nights at the gazebo sometimes traded for nights in the bedroom, though always under starlight. Neither of them knew how that happened. And neither were complaining. 

It was a clear night, when Ludwig realized it. They were at the gazebo again, Franz’s knees to his chest as he sat on the steps. Ludwig was sitting beside him, their fingertips just grazing each other. 

He couldn’t remember what it was he said. What it was that made Franz lose his composure. And he was going to ask with indignation what was so funny. But then, oh then. 

Time itself had collapsed, and surely coming from this man was the warmth of the sun in his face, in his smile. It was as if he was awash in a holy light, a laugh like church bells. He’d never seen something so gorgeous, so wonderful, something he wanted to be blessed with again and again. His smile, his laughter, his--everything. Everything that made him feel nervous beyond all compare, and as if he were coming home for the first time in years. 

_Verweile doch! du bist so schön!_

For the first time, he wasn’t terrified, running from this feeling. God in heaven, he was deeply in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous German used: 
> 
> Faust, Teil Eins: Faust, the first part  
> Verweile doch! du bist so schön!: Stay a while! You are so beautiful! One of the most famous lines in Faust.


End file.
